


【安雷R】渴望是两种迷茫7

by Drakensberg



Category: aotuworld
Genre: Anmicius/Ray - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakensberg/pseuds/Drakensberg





	【安雷R】渴望是两种迷茫7

我用腿夹住果茶，伸手去探安迷修的额温。我其实不太清楚这动作到底要怎么做，也就中学时见过班上同学伸手摸彼此额头。印象里是一只手贴对方额头，另一只手摸自己的额头。我的右手从他刘海下探进去，紧贴他的额头，手心汗津津的触感，能闻到一股咸味和香薰味。我吸吸鼻子，发现后者是黏在我袖口上的味道，似乎是点蜡烛时弄到的。温度冰凉，我放下手，有细微的吸盘脱离声。你出了好多冷汗。  
他摇摇头，嘴唇被咬得发白。刘海沾了汗湿成几缕，胡乱垂在他眼前。我拨开他的刘海，让额头暴露在空气里。我说，需要我送你回家吗？  
他摆摆手想拒绝，但我没给他开口的机会。我挎上包，拿着杯子就拉他下了车。他一声不吭，一直走到附近的一个公园。丢垃圾时我闻了闻袖口，上面还是有淡淡的香味。我让他坐下休息一会，他乖乖坐到了长椅上。丢完垃圾我坐到旁边，他还是紧绷着嘴。  
你不高兴？  
那我就随便说了啊？  
我清清嗓子，脚掌拍打起地面。嗒……嗒……今天的活动，对你来说其实很无聊吧，其实我也觉得无聊，但也说不上讨厌。布置房间的时候温妮问你和我是什么关系？我不知道怎么回话。退房前莉姐又问我，你是gay？问她怎么这么说，她回答说感觉我俩之间的氛围不对。我问我自己，我看起来像gay吗？一时之间我发现自己也拼凑不出一个“gay”的概念……性取向为男的雷狮和现在这个雷狮有什么区别？我说不清，只好随便糊弄了莉姐。  
安迷修，同样的问题，我猜你依旧会沉默。  
他扭过头来似乎想回答，然而两瓣嘴张开又闭上，从中没有吐出任何声音。显然，我回答不了的问题，他也回答不了。我们在为同一件事迷茫。  
我用前脚掌来回碾着地砖缝里的一株野草。褪色的黄地砖被涂上了绿色的汁液，我侧脚——鞋底附着几片细长蜷曲的草叶。草腥味在空气中炸裂，安迷修的表情并不好看。他眉毛紧簇着，本来就浓眉大眼。笑起来傻，不笑时抿着嘴反倒正经多了。  
雷家是清一色的细眉，唯一的好处是我青春期时不会担忧自己的眉毛会从两条变成一条。这样的外貌生起气来反而邪气比怒气重。我曾经试过拿剃刀刮自己的眉毛，但这除了让我感觉自己更丑以外并没有改变我的这种相貌，该死的基因。讨厌自己不会让任何人获利，相当于自己往自己身上捅刀。要是喜欢也就好了，可若是自己也不喜欢那无异于灾难。我没有那种受虐的癖好，可安迷修却有这种十足的倾向。从我跟着莉姐摁响他家的门铃那一刻我就该察觉到的。  
安迷修开的门，但他对我们的到来一无所知。他的胸口有一股新鲜的橘子味，屋子里也有那样的味道。替安迷修申请的人——凯莉站了起来，她和莉姐早有联络，因此她称我们是她的朋友。她手里拿着一瓣橘子，旁边的沙发上坐着一对双胞胎。电视的声音开得有点大，双胞胎在为竞猜节目的答案吵个不停。凯莉打发双胞胎去写作业，跟着请我们坐下。安迷修显然是被蒙在鼓里，只好听从凯莉的命令坐回他原本的位置。  
莉姐跟凯莉聊了几句。这里没我的事，因此我坐在安迷修旁边，试图把注意力都塞进电视屏幕里。她俩聊到莉姐右腿上的义肢，膝盖以下的部位。他伸出手，轻轻从果盘里取出一颗橘子。在凯莉开口向他坦白时，他的大拇指震颤着陷进橘子布满坑印和黑色麻点的柔韧表皮，能看到有闪着光的汁液溢出，沿着甲沟缓缓流淌。他撕开表皮，用拇指根部隆起的软肉把橘皮夹进掌心。他一连剥了两颗橘子，一颗给了莉姐。那么剩下的一颗是要给我的。确实，从那天早晨起到午后这段时间我滴水未进。紧绷的舌头在牙齿间徘徊，看着他对我递来的那颗完整的橘子，在室内温和的阳光下透着诱人的的晶莹。盘缠在橘瓣上的桔梗有很多，枝杈延展包裹住气味浓郁的果。我吞吞口水，从他掌心里捏起橘子。完整的，白色的桔梗贴上我的虎口，带来一阵短暂的细微瘙痒。我说谢谢，吞下橘子的同时紧盯着他呈黄绿色的指尖。  
那天访谈的结果是一个叉，用红笔勾在一份被中断的任务策划上。  
他的拇指摁在食指指节上，干净整洁。这提醒了我，现在我俩在进行的是一项与公益无关的活动。两个成年人之间并不坦诚的交流。  
我站起身，到这里就可以了。公园有两个出口，一东一西。我走东，走出不到三百米就可以坐上出租，直接载我回到我那间混乱的公寓里。草，我的公寓，我一个人的公寓，我和安迷修曾在卧室的床上做过爱的公寓。  
我定了外卖，派送时间有点长，我决定洗个澡。浴室热水器的温度刚好，水流从我的指缝沥沥淌下。不久前那里还黏着安迷修的汗，粘腻而潮湿。我挤了沐浴露，混有蓝色颗粒的白色膏体在我手心摊开，溶化，发泡，又被冲掉。朦胧的水停留在我指肚上因吸水皱缩出的沟壑里，该死的柑橘味。水温似乎开始摇摆不定，我热得很，又似乎是因为过于闷热而发晕。我喘气，往肺里吸进柑橘的、成熟的、湿润得难过的味道……花洒喷出的水顺着我的腿淋下，落在瓷砖上听起来像下雨。我握起自己那一根敏感的肉，浸水的手指并不光滑，我的手也从没机会和柔嫩、纤细这些词汇沾边。十根指头，并在一起搭建的两处粗糙隧洞。不用照镜子我也知道我自己现在的脸是红的，发烫的，连同下面都快要被融化。瓷砖是光滑的，挂壁的水珠缓慢爬行而下，透明的尾巴延展出一道道发着光的水痕。射了一次后我有些脚底发软，踩在防滑垫上都险些要一头滑倒。我甩开睫毛上挂着的水，睁开发涩的眼。狭小的浴室挤压着我的肺，我几乎吸不进气了——推开门，我看见我扔在浴室门前的背包，拉锁缝隙露出里面的一瓶润滑油。  
随便吧。一次已经冲动过了，那也就再不缺二次三次。我拧开瓶盖，这次换成湿滑的透明液体在我的手心摊开。润滑液的气味和香薰的味道近似，一种温和且深入肺腑的甜。他们怎么说来着？顺着会阴一路向下，像一颗落在唇边的痣，一处温柔的泉眼。那是女性身上最柔软的一处肉，轻轻摁压，随着心跳涌出点滴快乐的泉。我探了进去，用力过大甚至听到了指肚蹭过皮肉的嘎吱声。里面是紧缩的且艰涩的，并不欢迎异物的侵入。我自然没有那一种汁水四溢的性别，有的只有一处紧咬着手指的，绝不会令人舒适的入口。  
我弓着酸痛的腰，热水顺着头发在我发晕的眼前降下大雨。水好像进了耳朵，声音也变得隔阂起来，不时有钝痛的耳鸣发作。我换了姿势，指关节怎么转动也难以有所进展。现在我不止觉得发了昏给安迷修上了一次的我是傻子了，忍着被我咬住的痛也要跟我做的安迷修更是个傻子。两个昏了头的傻子说不上谁比谁更精明。  
第二个指节终于被塞了进去，可指头又不是什么敏感柔嫩的肉。进去了？是的，但也只是难过的紧，一种湿润的艰涩。我试着摸上一处微硬的凸起，此刻唯一的出路。就这样吧，我已经累得没力气了。我扶住白色的瓷砖墙，摁下荒唐的开关。就到这里吧。  
跳动的耳鸣里混进隐约的一声电铃，我猜是外卖送到了。我喘气，粘腻的柑橘味依然被关在浴室里。我冲净粘腻的身体，换了身衣服去开门。关门时的右手掌心贴上了冰冷的门把手，粘腻而潮湿。  
这时我想起我发给安迷修的话来：我不喜欢讨厌自己的人。我猜我也是不怎么喜欢自己的。


End file.
